The Earth Empire Returns Book 1: Friendship
by Kuvira's Army
Summary: A young woman transported from one world due to the Spirit Portals meets Kuvira who is now trying to adapt to a peaceful farm life, away from the crimes she's committed. Follow their journey, as they seek to find themselves, and to be the best that they can be.
1. A New Life Part 1

The Earth Empire Returns

Book 1: Friendship

Chapter 1: A New Life Part 1

A fair woman with long black hair that pooled around her sat on the dusty floor of her cell meditating. Another woman walked up to the bars on otherside. She had shoulder length brown hair and skin with piercing blue eyes.

It had been exactly one year since, the former woman had been imprisoned, and the woman on the other side always visited her. "Yes, Avatar Korra," the woman spoke, opening her eyes to reveal their green shade.

"I've spoken with the guards, and they have agreed to release you," Korra responded smiling and sounding extremely happy with herself.

"I don't deserve it," the woman replied, and she turned her back on Korra, "If I wanted to escape I would have bended myself out to freedom. No, I need to repent for what I have done."

"And you have Kuvira," Korra replied, her mood brought down drastically. "I have talked it over with the other world leaders, and they believe you have repented long enough. Most people were not hurt even those you put in the reeducation camps."

"One year will never make up for what I did to those people," Kuvira said solemnly, choosing to keep her back towards the Avatar.

Korra sighed but continued relentlessly, "No and no amount of years ever could. Please Kuvira? Even Suyin misses you."

Korra heard a scoffing sound, and the woman stood up and faced Korra. "If Suyin actually cared for me, why has she not visited me?"

Korra didn't have an answer, but it killed her inside to know that the woman who seemed so strong had now become a shell of her former self. She grit her teeth and slammed her hands on the bars of Kuvira's cell. The sound resonated through the small space, and Kuvira looked in shock.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself," Korra said to Kuvira, "I cannot cover for Suyin. I don't know what she is thinking, but surely she misses you." Korra sighed, "Look, I'm not some wise sage, but you're not going to make up for what you've done locked up in a cell. You do that by living and helping others. My offer still stands."

Korra was about to walk away, when Kuvira walked up to the cell. She wrapped her hands around the bars, as if they were her lifeline. "Wait," Kuvira whispered, and Korra stopped to listen, "I'll take your offer."

Korra smiled, "Good, there is one condition though."

"What is it?" Kuvira asked desperately, "I'll do anything!"

"You must promise me that you will never attempt to gain power again," Korra said, holding out her hand. Kuvira shook it without hesitation. "I'll see you outside in a few minutes." Korra then left, shutting the door behind her, which put Kuvira in almost total darkness. The only source of light coming from her only barred window.

When Korra arrived outside, she stretched her arms and breathed in deeply. Kuvira followed shortly, and blinked as her eyes met the full force of the sun for the first time in a year.

"It is amazing how much one misses the sun, when it has been deprived from someone for a year," Kuvira commented taking in the sun and air. "I would be lying, if I said that not one day went by where I missed this freedom."

"Then remember this freedom, when you think of others," Korra commented, looking seriously at the former dictator.

Kuvira nodded, but quickly shielded her eyes as a skybison landed in front of them. "Well, my ride is here," Korra said. Kuvira looked down until Korra spoke up again, "And yours too. We've picked out a small town. No one should recognize you, so you should be able to live there peacefully."

"Thank you Avatar Korra," Kuvira replied smiling slightly. She followed Korra and the animal soon took off into the air. Kuvira relished the air flowing over her face. It was fresh, and it didn't smell like the stale air in her platinum cell.

It wasn't long before the group had arrived on the outskirts of the small town Kuvira would now be living in. Korra and Jenora, who was the owner of the skybison, hopped off using their airbending, while Kuvira used the beast's tail.

"Kuvira," Korra said happily and waving an arm towards the town, "Welcome to the town of Nuan!"

Kuvira walked up next to the Avatar and took in the small town. It was filled with more than just earthbenders. She saw firebenders cooking, waterbenders watering some of the fields and gardens, and a few earthbenders tilling the land with their earthbending.

"Come on," Korra said to Kuvira, putting her hand on her shoulder, "We'll show you your new home." She and Jenora began to walk towards the opposite side of town, and Kuvira began to follow them. It was at this time, that she was glad she was not wearing the uniform of the Earth Empire, and instead a typical clothing for those of the Earth Kingdoms.

The house that Korra and Jenora showed Kuvira was humble. It had a small farm, and it seemed that the Avatar had decided to help her a little more by supplying her with two koala-sheep and an ostrich-horse. In the shed was supplies she could use and the seeds for wheat.

Inside the house were the basic necessities. She had two bedrooms, though only one was furnished. There was a bathroom that held her basic needs. The kitchen was also furnished with a few dishes and some canned food.

"Thank you," Kuvira said turning to Korra, as the latter showed her everything in the living room.

"It was nothing at all," Korra said getting up and offering the woman a hug. Kuvira indulged her, and the two hugged deeply. "I'll come and check up on you sometime," Korra promised after they let each other go, "Don't forget to write!"

Kuvira smiled and nodded. She waved them off as they crossed the town back to where the skybison was. She sighed and closed the door to take in her new home. It would be a while, before she was back on her feet, but Korra had managed to give her a temporary crutch.

The first few weeks were tough. The townspeople were kind enough to not ask too many questions and were eager to give her advice on her farm. The children loved to come to her house and help her with her chores. Her days were peaceful, and she relished it.

"Kuvira, could you help me for a second?" an elderly woman asked. She worked the town's general store along with her husband. They were also the couple that helped drive off some of the suspicious townsfolk, when she said her name was Kuvira.

"It would be my pleasure Mrs. Ling," Kuvira replied carrying the heavy load for the woman. She had started to help many of the people whenever she could. It eased the suspicion of her connection to the 'Great Uniter' and helped ease her own guilt.

"Such a good woman," Mrs. Ling commented, "Makes me wonder why you haven't found yourself a good husband yet."

The comment made Kuvira think of Baatar Jr. She remembered how she fired the spirit weapon at him, and she dropped her load. Baatar had not once visited her in prison. He had sent her letters asking about general things, but not once had they approached the subject of her firing the cannon at him. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she felt Mrs. Ling's arms wrap around her.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry, if I had upset you," Mrs. Ling apologized, wiping Kuvira's tears away. The elderly woman's voice snapped Kuvira away from her thoughts, and she picked up the dropped load.

"No, I should be apologizing," Kuvira responded. Mrs. Ling looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"Everyone has their past, so I won't stick my nose where it doesn't belong, but are you sure you're alright?" The elderly woman scanned Kuvira with a critical eye, but only her red eyes gave away the fact that the young woman had shed a tear.

"I'll be fine," Kuvira whispered. Mrs. Ling shrugged her shoulders and led Kuvira to the back of the store. The older woman pointed to where she wanted the load to go, and tossed an apple at Kuvira.

"Take it," she replied to Kuvira's questioning look. Kuvira smiled and bowed her thanks.

Kuvira munched on the fruit, as she walked home. The children of the town were laughing and chasing each other, and Kuvira had to maneuver around them, as they almost knocked her over in their game. She watched them for a minute before, turning to head back home. She waved at some of the townsfolk, as they said hello to her.

She smiled when she finally reached her house. She gave her core to her koala-sheep, before going inside. She took in a deep breath and headed to her room, where a small desk was sitting. She opened a drawer and pulled out a little journal.

_It has been a while, since I've last thought of Baatar. It makes me wonder what he is up to. I doubt he still holds feelings for me, after I shot a giant spirit weapon at him. But, there is not a single day, when I don't regret what I did to him and wish he could share my life with me on this farm. _

_It is a humble settlement, but it is home. I've helped many people, as I've lived here, and while it may not do much to ease my guilt, it helps. _

_The days go by quickly, and I can't help but to look forward with each passing day. The beginning was tough to live here at first, and I wanted to leave, if I'm honest with myself. Many of the townspeople suspected me of being Kuvira the Great Uniter, when I introduced myself. Of course with the help of a few others, I managed to convince them otherwise._

_How it pains me, that I caused these people to suffer, while I was uniting the Kingdoms. I wonder what they would think of me, if they were to find out that I was indeed that same Kuvira._

_They would probably be angry and want to seek justice, and who am I to argue that? But now that I think about it, I want to live. _

_Yes. I want to live._

Kuvira put her pen away and reread her work. She couldn't deny it, that she would want to keep living.

She got up and went to prepare for bed, but as she was about to turn off her lights, a knock sounded on her door. She put on her robe, and opened the door hesitantly. No one would be knocking on her door at this hour.

A young boy looked up at her. She could tell he hadn't eaten in a while. His skin clung to his bones and his eyes were dull and sunken in.

"Please lady, do you have some food?" he feebly asked. His arms trembled as he lifted them up to accept whatever Kuvira graced him with. Kuvira frowned and sighed. She was going to regret this decision.

"Come in boy," she said and moved aside to let the boy in. He seemed surprised at her command and walked in tentatively. Kuvira led him to her kitchen table and motioned him to sit down.

As he sat and looked around, Kuvira began to prepare a meal for him. She didn't have much to offer in the ways of something grand, but she managed to make him a decent sandwich stuffed with lettuce, turkey-beef, and mustard. She also set down a glass of water for him.

It didn't take long for him to delve into the meal. When he was finished he turned to her, "Thanks lady." His voice already sounded much better, and Kuvira smiled. She led him to her room.

"You can sleep here for tonight," she said and watched as he smiled and got into her bed. Kuvira sighed as she turned out the light and went to sleep on the couch. She had a bad feeling about letting him sleep in her bed, but he must not have had a good night's sleep, and he wasn't going to get it by sleeping on the couch.

Kuvira yawned turned out the kitchen and living room lights and settled on the couch, using her robe as a spare blanket.


	2. A New Life Part 2

The Earth Empire Returns

Book 1: Friendship

Chapter 2: A New Life Part 2

A young woman worked tirelessly, as she picked up things from the floor. She was cleaning her vibrant colored room, and was humming while she did so. She put all the dirty clothes in a pile, when they had been gathered she picked them up to put into the clothes basket in the corner of her room.

"Ok, those are there," she said flipping her long brown hair out of her face. She scanned her room with her chocolate eyes to spot another mess. It was in the corner of her room, and it was a bunch of folders filled with the trading cards she collected. "Oh right, forgot about those."

As the woman was about to pick up the folders, a bright yellow and green light flashed in her room. The very light that her neighbors would be talking about, since her disappearance.

It felt like she was free falling. She couldn't tell if she herself was screaming, or if was the weird creatures she saw passing her. At one point, she could have sworn she just saw whale swimming in the air. The colors were vibrant, and she thought she must have taken some form of drug, but as she just got used to falling; she hit the sand hard.

She couldn't remember there being this much sand in her town of Lubbock, Texas. Sure the town's outskirts were barren, if they weren't dotted with cotton and oil farms, but it wasn't an outright land of sand. Dirt maybe, but never sand. That was when the girl opened her eyes to the glaring sun.

"Ok Bridget," she said to herself, "That eggnog you had must have been bad, and instead of gettin' the squirts, I'm trippin'." She rubbed her eyes, as they began to feel funny and suddenly everything blurred, like when she would wear her father's glasses. "What the hell," Bridget cursed, as she rubbed her eyes.

Eventually all the rubbing left her eyes sore, and caused her contacts to fall out. "Well, that's just great," she said, as she looked at the contacts on her hand. She looked up expecting everything to be just as blurry, but instead it had become clear, as if she were still wearing her contacts. "Well then, I revise my statement. That is just great!" Bridget smiled and danced around in her excitement.

"I don't know what that light did, but it fixed my eye sight! I wonder if it'll cure my dental problems too?" Bridget wondered to herself. She shrugged and dusted off her t-shirt and jeans. "Well, now that I don't have to worry about blindness, I need to figure out how to get out of this desert alive."

Using the teachings she had learned from participating in her brother's cub scout things, she managed to fill out a survival plan. She stuck to traveling at night, and using the dew collected from the ripped ends of her jeans, she used as rags to find water, she managed to find an oasis town.

"Water!" Bridget exclaimed as she ran up to the fountain. She began to drink greedily. As she drank, she didn't realize two large men had walked up behind her. In fact the entire town seemed to be deserted.

"Hey!" one the men yelled at her. "Don't you know you have to pay the toll to drink our water?" He brandished the sword he was carrying in front of her. Bridget went pale and attempted to utter a response, but her voice got caught in her throat.

"What's the matter cat-skunk got your tongue?" the other man sneered at her, cracking his knuckles.

Bridget had thought of many things to say, but at the man's comment she couldn't help but to blurt out, "What the hell is a cat-skunk?"

"What are you stupid?" the first man said pushing Bridget into the fountain, causing both men to laugh. Bridget just managed to remove her wet hair from her face when the second man lifted her up by her shirt.

"So where's our money?" he growled out.

Bridget patted her pockets in a frenzy to give them something. She managed to fish out a quarter. "This is all I got. Twenty-five cents, you can buy yourself a pack of gum with it. Maybe it will freshen up your breath." She hadn't meant to say that last comment. Her brain seemed to forget that she was currently in danger right now. Her body however did not, and she shrank, when the man punched her.

"I can't buy shit with this!" the man yelled at her. The first man came up and pointed his sword at her. Bridget in her panic threw her hands up, but in the process sandbended the sand against the men.

"What the hell was that?" Bridget said freaking out. She didn't get to stay freaked out for long, before the men recovered.

"If you can't pay, you gotta work!" he then picked her up and took her to a nearby barn. "You can work the rest of your life cleaning out the animals shit, since it's worth more than you."

Bridget didn't say anything, as she nursed her now forming bruise on her jaw. They had hit it just right to cause her wisdom teeth to start hurting again. The men handed her supplies to begin cleaning the animals and their pens, when Bridget caught sight of the ostrich-horse.

The men had turned their back, and she saw her chance. The animal was already saddled up, and it probably belonged to one of the men, but she would use it now. As quietly as she could, she untied the reins and climbed on the animals back. The men didn't know what happened, when she dropped a bucket on to the second man's head and rode off.

"Thanks for the ride!" she yelled, as she took the road leading out of the city. She had only ridden horses a couple of times and never at a pace faster than a trot. It was not surprising, when she settled down by a small creek that night, that she was incredibly saddle sore.

"I think I'll take it easy on the running," she said to the ostrich-horse who was now tied to a dead log by the creek. "You need a name. Hmmm let me think. How about Arrow?" The animal didn't seem to mind, and Bridget tentatively approached the animal now that her adrenaline had run dry.

"I've never seen an animal like you," she commented, "You're a beautiful creature though. I guess you're supposed to be crossed with some kind of bird. I guess an ostrich? I think people can ride on those. So are you called a horse-ostrich? Ostrich-horse. Yeah, that sounds better. An ostrich-horse."

The animal ignored Bridget's rambling, but seemed to enjoy the woman petting him. "Well, Arrow it looks like we're leaving the desert. That's good. I don't do good in deserts. I mean I may be from the south plains in Texas but that doesn't make me desert material. It makes me south plains material."

Bridget lied down on a soft patch of grass and fell asleep. She would have to find a good place to settle soon, and attempt to figure out how to get home. She would also have to figure out how to use those powers again. They could come in handy.

The next few days Bridget rode Arrow to what seemed to be the outskirts of a town. She managed to find a meadow a few miles out. She dragged a log and tied Arrow's reins to it.

"Okay, I need to build a shelter. I can do that. There is mud and trees around, or I can go Native American style and build a house with the mud and grass. That sounds better."

For the next few days, Bridget worked on building her grass hut. It cleared away some of the unnecessary grass and dirt and allowed a nice humble living space. "Yeah I know, I should probably try to live in town, but I've always wanted to have a ranch," she said to Arrow.

It was a few days later after she started building pens for animals and particularly for Arrow that she realized, she could move more than just sand. She didn't know how to tap into this power, so it usually proved more irritating than any actual good.

After a few weeks, she had her two pens made. She led Arrow into one that was built to keep him from being able to jump over it. She had also been hunting, fishing, and gathering.

She had a few baskets from the leftover grass and put the stuff she was going to sell into one of them. She saddled up Arrow and held onto the basket with one hand. Bridget directed him to the town.

Mrs. Ling was just putting the open sign on her door, when she saw Bridget riding up on her ostrich-horse. She had never seen such an oddly dressed woman before. The woman watched as Bridget dismounted and tied her animal to the post.

"Excuse me ma'am," Bridget said putting her basket on the desk. "I would like to sell these." Bridget looked worse for wear. She was covered in dirt, and if Mrs. Ling was honest smelt like she needed a bath, but she was a polite woman, and she smiled at the young woman.

"Okay dear," she replied as she looked at the goods. The fish and harvested wild mushrooms would pay a decent amount, but the pelts looked like she had tried to skin them with a rock, but looking back at her disheveled appearance that idea couldn't be far off.

"I'll give you one hundred and fifty yuans for the fish and mushrooms," Mrs. Ling replied, "and twenty yuans for the pelts." The woman smiled happily.

"Okay!"

Mrs. Ling looked at the girl with a worried look. The young woman looked like she had just won the lottery. She was going to ask the young woman, if she knew how to count money, but thought better of it. Her worry increased, however, when she gave Bridget the money, and she looked like she had never seen a yuan in her life.

After that day, Mrs. Ling saw Bridget more and more, as she brought in more fish, pelts, and mushrooms. Finally the older woman asked the girl her name.

Bridget paused and tried to think of something. Every person she had met seemed to have had an Asian name, and Bridget saw Mrs. Ling looking at her clothes weirdly.

"It's okay you don't have to answer," Mrs. Ling said kindly, "Where do you live?"

"In the meadow," Bridget replied glad for the change in subject, "I'm hoping to save up for some sheep."

Mrs. Ling looked at Bridget oddly, "You mean a koala-sheep?"

Bridget seemed surprised, but quickly responded, "Yeah koala-sheep. That's what I meant, because there is no such thing as a plain sheep right?" She laughed awkwardly, and Mrs. Ling smiled.

"I happen to have one koala-sheep. No one will take her because she is old, but I'm willing to sell her to you for one hundred yuans," the elderly woman offered.

"Great!" Bridget answered, "I'll take her!" She grabbed her bag that was filled with all the yuans that Bridget had collected by selling her goods. She slowly began to count all the yuans, and Mrs. Ling's thoughts were true. Bridget had no idea how to count money.

"Here, let me help," she offered. She pointed out the different yuans and helped Bridget to count the correct amount.

Bridget blushed, "Thanks."

"It is no problem at all," Mrs. Ling responded. She showed Bridget to the pens outside where one lone koala-sheep stood munching some of the grass. Mrs. Ling gave Bridget the rope that acted as a leash, and the young woman waved her thanks before walking towards her ostrich-horse.

Another woman accidentally bumped into Bridget. "Oh I'm sorry! I should really watch where I am going," Bridget said apologizing to the woman.

"It's okay," replied Kuvira before heading into the general store.


	3. A Chance Encounter

The Earth Empire Returns

Book 1: Friendship

Chapter 3: Chance Encounter

Kuvira didn't pay any mind to the stranger she had bumped into. She was too worried about what had happened. The boy she had graciously let into her home had been a thief. He also had stolen her journal that held all her secrets. If word got out that she had once been the dictator of the Earth Empire, her new life in the town would be ruined.

"Ah good morning Kuvira!" Mrs. Ling greeted with a warm smile. Her smile soon faded, when she saw the frantic look on her face, "What's wrong dear?"

"A young boy who looked to be homeless was invited into my home, and he stole from me," Kuvira explained, "I was hoping if he tried to sell something to you."

Mrs. Ling frowned, "You must be talking about Cheng. He goes around pretending to be hungry to get into people's homes to steal their stuff. Of course since everyone knows him, he probably was hungry, but that still didn't give him the right to steal from you. What did he steal?"

"My journal," Kuvira replied anxious. She wished she had known that a thief lived in the town, otherwise she would have never let him in, but if money was what he desired, why steal a book. Unless he read it!

"Why would he want your journal? He won't get much from that," Mrs. Ling replied confused. Kuvira knew now that Cheng knew that she was the 'Great Uniter.'

"I don't know," Kuvira gulped to moisten her now dry throat, "Thank you for your help." She walked out of the store with worry carved into her features. She would have to find him quickly before he exposed her.

She began to ask around the small town. Many of the people she asked, gave her sorrowful looks. She finally glimpsed the boy. He seemed to be counting the wads of cash in his hand.

Kuvira walked up silently to him and grabbed the back of his shirt. She forced him to turn around to look at her, "Where is my journal?"

The boy seemed to be terrified now, "I gave it to Mr. Pao!" He began to struggle against her. Kuvira noticing people were watching now, dragged him to her house. She also didn't care much for the news. Mr. Pao was a fellow farmer, but he was also still one of the few that highly doubted her.

"Why?" Kuvira demanded now kneeling to look Cheng in the eyes. "Why did you give my journal to Mr. Pao?" Her hands were now on his shoulders.

"He said he would pay me a lot of money, if I went to your house, pretended to be hungry, and then find something to prove that you were Kuvira the Great Uniter! Please don't put me in a reeducation camp!"

Kuvira was stunned by the boy's words, but what disturbed her even more was the fact that Mr. Pao had intentionally tried to find evidence against her. She would have to try to get the man to keep quiet, which would give him leeway. Kuvira sighed and released Cheng who ran away frightened.

The woman decided to face the storm, and she walked to Mr. Pao's ranch. She knocked on his door, and she was soon greeted with his greasy face. He smirked when he saw her. Kuvira looked pleadingly at Mr. Pao, "Would you please give me back my journal?"

"Or what Great Uniter?" Mr. Pao mocked, holding Kuvira's journal in front of her. "Will you put me in a reeducation camp like the others?"

"You know I no longer have the power to do that. I just want to live a peaceful life. My days as the 'Great Uniter' are over with," Kuvira replied. She held out her hand to have her journal back.

"I don't think so," Mr. Pao answered haughtily, "I'm going to make your life painful like you did to so many others!" He then shut the door on Kuvira. She sighed and walked back to her house. She noticed that many of the people were looking at her suspiciously, and it made Kuvira wonder how many people had had a look at her journal.

That evening Kuvira attached a small cart to her ostrich-horse. It held all the few belongings she had. She made sure to put her few earnings in a pouch on the saddle. She had already sent a note to Mrs. Ling to take her koala-sheep, since she couldn't take them.

Kuvira sighed. This was becoming quite the terrible day. She mounted her animal and began to have it trot. The cart rattled, as they went down the road, and Kuvira had to decide whether she wanted to go slow and quiet or fast and loud. It turned out that it wouldn't have mattered. Angry townspeople were blocking her path.

"Please get out of the way," Kuvira called to the people. They seemed to glare only harder at her. Some were even carrying pitchforks, while some carried torches that lit the way. It seemed they were going to attack her house, but she had caught them half-way.

"You're the Great Uniter!" one of them called, "Why don't you make us!" The rest of the crowd soon yelled out an agreement, waving their weapons and torches.

Kuvira gritted her teeth. She didn't want to hurt these people. She could recognize some of them, as the people she had become friends with. She noticed a back alley out of her peripheral. With a quick jerk and a movement of her legs had her ostrich-horse running to the back alley.

"Get her!" the crowd called out. The group split into two. Some chased the beast and managed to separate the cart from Kuvira. This no longer dragged down the ostrich-horse and allowed it to run faster.

The second group had managed to get to the other side of the curved alley first, and were now attempting to block Kuvira's path. The former dictator forced the animal to go faster in attempt to jump the crowd. As the beast jumped over the crowd, a tall man put up his arm and knocked Kuvira off the ostrich-horse.

As the beast landed gracefully on the other side and waited for its rider to get back on. Kuvira did not land much better. The man didn't attempt to catch her, and Kuvira landed on her stomach, knocking the air from her lungs.

She laid gasping for breath when the crowd surrounded her. Some began to kick her, while others were content to just yell insults at her. Kuvira curled herself into a ball, allowing them to continue their assault.

It wasn't long before the general store's light went on. Mrs. Ling and her husband came running out of their store to look at what was happening. "What's going on here," Mr. Ling demanded, pushing through the crowd. Mrs. Ling wasn't far behind him.

When the two had reached the center, they noticed Kuvira huddled in a ball with bruises decorating the exposed parts of her body. "What's going on here?" Mr. Ling demanded, as his wife cradled Kuvira who was now crying silently.

Mr. Pao stepped up, holding Kuvira's journal. "Mrs. Ling was wrong. This Kuvira is the Great Uniter, and I have the proof right here!" He tossed the book to Mrs. Ling who glared at him. Kuvira was now covering her face with her hand, as Mrs. Ling flipped through her book.

Mr. Ling glared harder at the townspeople, "She ain't the same Kuvira! Now get lost! All of ya! Don't make me get the hog-monkey!" At his threat the townspeople began to disperse. Most of them stopped to spit on Kuvira as they walked past.

Mrs. Ling was no longer holding Kuvira, but the two hadn't left yet. Kuvira decided not to linger, and she gingerly lifted herself up. The two didn't say anything, as Kuvira mounted her animal.

The former dictator heard rustling from her bag and looked to see Mrs. Ling putting her journal in the saddle bag. The elderly woman then walked up to Kuvira, putting her hand over hers.

"You're not the same Kuvira," Mrs. Ling said to Kuvira smiling. Kuvira smiled back and mouthed a thank you, before she made her ostrich-horse trot away. The two store owners began to clean up the mess.

As Kuvira rode off, she never saw the rock coming, as it hit her in the back of the head. She turned around to see some of the kids holding rocks and glaring at her. She frowned and made the beast run out of town.

Along the road, Kuvira began to feel light-headed. Her head hurt, and it felt sticky. She put a hand to the back of her head and pulled it in front. She couldn't really see all that well, but if a liquid was coming from her head it was probably blood. Kuvira cursed but continued to ride on. She wasn't safe here.

It wasn't long till she came across a small hut with a koala-sheep and an ostrich-horse. She debated going in and asking for help, but wasn't given much of a choice, as she couldn't keep herself on her beast anymore. She collapsed on the dirt.

She heard a voice and a blurry image of a figure came into her vision. Everything became foggy, and she could only remember being dragged somewhere. Maybe the townspeople caught up to her and were dragging her to a cliff.

Kuvira woke up to the feeling of a wet warm cloth dotting her face. The sound of farm animals echoed outside, and she hesitantly opened her eyes to see a young woman patting her face. The woman noticed she was awake and smiled.

"I was worried there for a moment," she commented, "I saw you collapsed in front of my house. If I remember correctly, you're from the town." The woman then took a bag of ice and applied it to the giant bruise on her jaw. The combination of heat and warmth made the bruise feel a lot better.

"Thank you Miss," Kuvira said looking away. Her bruises and head were killing her. Now that she thought about it, she put a hand to the back of her head to feel bandages.

The woman smiled, "You're welcome. You had quite the nasty cut back there. How did you get it?"

Kuvira weakly smiled back at her. She wasn't sure if she should tell the woman who she really was. The woman was bound to find out at some point.

"You may call me Kuvira."


	4. Getting to Know

The Earth Empire Returns

Book 1: Friendship

Chapter 4: Getting to Know

Bridget gave Kuvira a bowl of mushroom soup. "Here ya go," she said. It had only been two days, since Kuvira had arrived at Bridget's hut, but the woman was glad to give Kuvira anything she needed.

"So I said, honey, you need to pull yourself together woman!" Kuvira smiled at the pose Bridget had made to self-inspire. The young woman had been telling Kuvira the story of how she came to live in the meadow. They hadn't asked much about each other, and Kuvira was thankful for the younger woman's comfort to not ask questions.

"I never asked this, but how old are you?" Bridget asked suddenly, when she took Kuvira's bowl. "I'm twenty. The big two o."

Kuvira chuckled slightly at Bridget's statement, "I am twenty-one."

Bridget smiled back, as she washed the dishes. Kuvira released a breath and looked around the small hut. It hadn't changed any the last time she looked at it. A few shelves that held the few dishes she had went around the hut, and the only bed in the house was occupied by herself. Kuvira felt bad that the woman was sleeping on the ground.

Kuvira had questions that she wanted to ask, but it didn't feel right to intrude on her host's privacy. The woman hadn't asked anything about Kuvira's past. She had even been kind enough to put her ostrich-horse in the pen with her's that Kuvira now knew that she called Arrow.

"How do you keep this place so tidy?" Kuvira asked after a while to initiate conversation. The silence wasn't awkward. It was pleasant. Bridget often let Kuvira's thoughts drift and didn't disturb her.

Bridget seemed nonchalant when she answered, "Pfft. It's only tidy because it's so small, and I have to, otherwise, I'd trip on everything. Back home, my room was always a mess, and is still in need of a good organizing. I'm not as tidy as you think."

Kuvira was confused by Bridget's statement of 'back home', but she didn't pressure it. "You're too modest. How does one become as kind as you?"

This time the woman busted out laughing. "Kind. I'm not kind at all. I'm a selfish hypocrite who lives in a grass hut." She dried her dishes with a towel and put them back on the shelf.

The former dictator couldn't believe her ears. "You shouldn't put yourself down like that," she said, looking at her hands. Bridget smiled and walked over to Kuvira. She sat down on the wooden chair she had placed near the bed.

"I'm not," she replied. She laughed at Kuvira's confused face, "I say those things because it's true. And because it is true, I try to better myself. Sometimes it works. Now look at me being wise woman. Me and wise should never be put in the same sentence."

Kuvira couldn't help but laugh. Bridget soon joined her. "Where have you been all my life?" Bridget asked jokingly.

"I don't know," Kuvira replied smiling. Bridget began to change her bandages. The cut was almost healed. It was pretty much just now scabbing, but Bridget didn't want Kuvira's hair to start stinking, so she always ran a wet towel through her hair. Her fingers were gentle, as she ran them through the hair.

"You know, I worked at a summer camp once," Bridget began. It was one of her stories again. Kuvira would be lying, if she said she didn't like listening to them. "I met a woman there. She actually went to the same college as me. I even found out that she lived right above my dorm room! One evening we were discussing things about school, and we found out that we had lived in the same dorm and right above or underneath the other. The joke after that became, 'Where have you been all my life?' and the other would reply, 'Oh underneath/above you.'"

Kuvira couldn't help but laugh. She wasn't exactly sure what a college was, but she didn't want to sound stupid, since she had been living in the boondocks for a while. They didn't get much news, and the news they did get wasn't current. Kuvira couldn't even tell what the Government was doing.

"She sounds like an amazing woman," Kuvira replied. She felt her host chuckle behind her.

"She is," Bridget answered, running the towel now lathered in soap through her hair. "She's a great artist as well."

"What was her name?" Kuvira asked. Bridget didn't answer for a long time. Kuvira was worried she might have asked a question that shouldn't have been asked.

"Nina."

"What a pretty name," Kuvira replied awkwardly, "Are you okay?"

"Hmm," Bridget responded, "Oh yes just fine."

Kuvira then relapsed back into silence. Now that she thought about it, she didn't know the woman's name. She had never responded and seemed to dodge the question every time Kuvira brought it up.

"You know you haven't actually told me your name," Kuvira stated turning to look at the woman who had now gone quiet and still.

"You'll laugh at it," Bridget replied tentatively. She was trying to buy time, to figure out a name she could use.

Kuvira smiled warmly, "No I won't."

Bridget wracked her brain for names she could use. She could use a name from Mulan. That was it! "Ping. My name is Ping." Bridget mentally kicked herself. She should have used Mulan. What was she thinking? Obviously not at all.

"Ping?" Kuvira said confused. That was a boy's name. "I hate to ask, but did your parent's want a boy?"

"Uh…" Bridget replied, "Yes, yes they did. So they named me Ping, but ended up abandoning me, so here I am!"

Kuvira narrowed her eyes at the woman. She may not have been a truth seer, but she could tell a bad liar when she saw one. "It is not funny to joke about such things."

Bridget sighed, "I'm not joking, but you're right. I shouldn't lie about something so horrible. The truth is my name is Bridget." She had removed her hands from Kuvira's hair entirely, and now soap suds began to dry in the other woman's hair.

"I've never heard that style of name before," Kuvira commented, trying to place what nation would have that kind of name.

"I don't think anyone here has," Bridget muttered to herself. The woman wasn't good at keeping a low whisper, and as she had gone through to get the soap suds from Kuvira's hair the former dictator had caught every word. She didn't press Bridget for more answers though, and decided to change the subject.

"So, what about your parents? Did they actually abandon you?" Kuvira asked. In a way she hoped that Bridget would say yes, but she felt bad after harboring such a thought. Being abandoned by one's parents was something Kuvira would never wish on someone else.

Bridget didn't answer as a loud urgent, if some what angry knocking was heard at her door. "Coming!" Bridget called. She opened the door a crack, but it was enough for Kuvira to see a group of people outside the door. She silently got up and moved to the window and delicately removed the pelt acting as a curtain to see. It was a group of the townspeople.

"Yes, we're looking for the 'Great Uniter' Kuvira. She ran away on an ostrich-horse, and I noticed you have two of them. Seems a bit much for one little lady," said a man. Kuvira recognized it to be Mr. Pao's voice.

"What is the 'Great Uniter'?" Bridget asked looking at the farmer with a confused look.

"A war criminal," Mr. Pao responded impatiently, "If you are harboring her, then there will be dire consequences."

"I'm not harboring a war criminal," Bridget huffed. The man was starting to irritate her, "Now get your mob off my property! I don't deal with this kind of violence. Senseless mobs are so eighteen hundreds."

The group of people seemed confused with Bridget's statement, but none of them moved. "Then you won't have a problem with us looking in your hut then?" Mr. Pao pressed.

"I'll have a big problem, if you go through my house!" Bridget said, starting to raise her voice. "It'll be illegal if you break into my house without a warrant," she warned. Kuvira had to give Bridget credit. Her knees were shaking behind the door, yet her voice rang out unwavering to the crowd.

"Ma'am you being uncooperative only makes us more suspicious!" Mr. Pao pressured. The crowd started to creep closer to the door, and Bridget began to sweat nervously. Kuvira earthbended a tunnel to the ostrich-horse pen and signaled to Bridget who looked confused about the giant hole in her house.

"Fine you win," Bridget said complying, "But let me get dressed first." The crowd blushed at finding out that she wasn't dressed. Bridget could hear a few people saying that was probably the reason she didn't want them to come in.

She shut the door and followed Kuvira down the hole. It had become dark since the woman had closed the hole, and Bridget's wonderment at the ability grew. As the crowd waited for Bridget to get dressed and open the door, the two women saddled up their animals.

"There they are!" one of the crowd members yelled. They mounted the beasts and Kuvira uprooted the back fence with her bending, and as the mob climbed the pen to chase them, the two were already long gone, dirt in the air the only sign they had been there.

"Aw man, and it took a lot of saving for me to even get all my necessities. I didn't even grab my money bag," Bridget complained, as the two slowed down to a trot.

"At least you're alive," Kuvira commented, "I'm sorry, because of me you've been chased from your home. You don't even know me."

Bridget smiled and put her hand on Kuvira's shoulder, "I would like to get to know you. As a friend of course, and there is the fact that you now owe me a house and a koala-sheep."

The two couldn't help but laugh as they entered the desert on their ostrich-horses.


	5. The Desert

The Earth Empire Returns

Book 1: Friendship

Chapter 5: The Desert

"It's so hot!" Bridget complained, using her weird shirt to fan herself. They had been traveling all night and had kept a slow pace during the day. Kuvira was glad she had packed two canteens with water in the saddle bag. She had handed one to Bridget. "I think I read somewhere that we should only travel by night."

"Yes, but we have no shelter. Fortunately we have water," Kuvira replied.

"Yes, for now," Bridget responded, shaking the rapidly decreasing water supply. "The south plains are dry and hot, but not this dry and hot. I am a rapid temperature change gal only."

Kuvira smiled. She never questioned most of the odd things that her new friend would say. She was still firm in leaving the past in the past, and Bridget seemed to be fine with that.

"It does change temperature rapidly," Kuvira commented, "Really hot during the day to really cold at night."

Bridget frowned at Kuvira. "No, I mean serious temperature change. Like wait thirty minutes change." The former dictator had no comment for that. She had never been in a place that changed temperature so quickly. The only thing similar would be the swamp, but it was so high in spiritualness that the swamp literally did what it wanted. Kuvira was certain Bridget hadn't lived in a plains that did what it wanted.

Night had fallen, and the animals had enough. They had been walking non-stop, and Kuvira and Bridget had no water to offer them. "We may have to kill them soon," Kuvira said. Bridget looked horrified at the idea. "We need to eat," Kuvira replied to Bridget's unspoken objection.

The two had not actually eaten a proper meal. There were the snacks in Kuvira's saddlebags but that was it, and they were running out. Bridget didn't say anything, because she knew Kuvira was right. "Let's see what happens tomorrow," Bridget replied hopefully. Kuvira sighed but she nodded her consent.

They tried to get to sleep that night, but as they settled down, Bridget looked up at the stars. "You know I've never been able to find the North Star or any constellation really," Bridget commented.

"The North Star isn't a constellation," Kuvira replied, turning over so her back was facing her companion.

"Yes, well it's located in the big dipper which is a constellation. Well, part of a constellation. It's part of the Ursa Major constellation," she rambled on. Kuvira tried to tune the girl out.

"Sleep Bridget," Kuvira finally ground out, "You'll need your strength for tomorrow."

Kuvira was right. The duo trudged on their ostrich-horses. The poor animals were on their last legs, but it was worth it. They managed to come by an oasis. The beasts greedily drank from the pool, and Kuvira and Bridget were not far behind.

A desert berry bush was nearby, and the duo began to pick the berries. "We'll dry some of them for travel," Kuvira said as she set aside a pile for drying.

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice asked from behind them. The two stood up to face a man wearing sandbender robes. The two had made it to a sandbender encampment. "Wait a minute," he said looking Kuvira up and down, "I know you. You're the Great Uniter!"

Kuvira flinched. The man didn't seem pleased and bended sand at her. Bridget panicked. Worried about her new friend's safety, she jumped in front of the wave and did her own sandbending to block the attack.

"You're a sandbender?" Kuvira asked stunned.

"I guess? I was going to ask you about it, when I saw you using whatever this is, when we fled my hut," Bridget answered, looking at Kuvira. The sand she had used to block the attack was now a thick hard rock. Something Kuvira could use, and she used it to launch it at the sandbender who barely dodged.

It was a great decoy, and the duo used that to mount their ostrich-horses to continue on their journey.

It wasn't until nightfall that they stopped to take a break. Kuvira didn't want to take any chances of the sandbenders following them. They had left a few berries, but Bridget had managed to snag a few in her own saddlebag.

"When did you put those berries in there?" Kuvira asked, when Bridget handed her a handful.

"I'm a firm believer of two for me and one for you. I would put one in the bag after I ate two of them. I told you, I'm a glutton," Bridget replied smiling, showing berry juice covered teeth.

"No you didn't. You told me you were a selfish hypocrite," Kuvira responded smiling back, if a little haughty.

"Then you can add glutton to the list," Bridget answered licking her fingers to emphasize her point. Kuvira chuckled, and Bridget joined in laughing.

Kuvira then went serious. "You never said anything about being a bender," Kuvira then looked directly at Bridget, "Nevertheless an earthbender who can bend sand."

Bridget didn't understand the suddenly serious atmosphere, "I didn't say anything, because I didn't know what it was. Magic was the most likely candidate on my list, but I've never done anything like it before. I was going to ask you about it, when I saw you earthbend."

"So you said," Kuvira replied still serious, "So why didn't you say anything?"

"I forgot."

"Figures," Kuvira sighed. She didn't know sandbending, but she knew earthbending. She could teach Bridget earthbending, which in turn might help the latter be able to figure out sandbending. "I'm going to teach you how to earthbend."

"That would be great!" Bridget replied happily, "When do we get started?"

Kuvira put a finger to her chin. "Now, and we'll cover the basics. Now what do you know about bending?"

"Absolutely nothing!"

"Great," Kuvira muttered. She then rose her voice, "You are an earthbender. With the exception of the Avatar who can bend all four elements, people can only master a single element."

"Like the dragons in the Spyro trilogy. The purple dragon was the only one able to master more than a single element," Bridget responded.

"Uh. Sure," answered Kuvira who decided not to question what the hell Spyro was. "Now each element has sub-elements that people can learn to bend. For example, I can bend metal. You can bend sand. Most people only master a single sub-element."

"Unless you're the Avatar," Bridget interjected.

"Yes and no. One of the greatest earthbenders, Toph Beifong, not only invented metalbending and mastered it, she also mastered sandbending," Kuvira explained glaring at Bridget, so she wouldn't interrupt again.

"Are there any more sub-elements?" Bridget asked.

Kuvira sighed. She might as well have not glared. "Yes. One other. It's lavabending."

"Okay, what are the other elements and their subs?" questioned Bridget. She was now sitting really close to Kuvira, as she yearned to learn more about bending.

"There is fire, water, and air. Fire has lightningbending and some suspect that it can also lavabend. Similar to how both waterbenders and earthbenders can bend mud," Kuvira listed.

"I thought there was only earth, lava, metal, and sandbending," Bridget said confused now.

"Mud is just wet earth."

"Right."

"Now water has ice, vapor, and blood. Though the latter is highly illegal," Kuvira explained.

"Waterbenders can bend blood? How does that even work?"

"Yes, but it is an incredibly rare skill, and can only be performed on the full moon with a few exceptions," Kuvira replied rubbing her head. Bridget was asking too many questions for her liking.

"Finally, air. It can give the gift of flight, but talk about a rare skill. Only two people have been able to do it," Kuvira said, glad that she had finally gone through all four elements.

"Okay, I think I get it now," Bridget said yawning. "And this Avatar can master all of those?"

"Yes. Though most Avatars have only mastered the main elements and not their sub-elements," Kuvira answered smiling at Bridget who yawned again.

"I think that concludes our lesson for today," Kuvira said chuckling. Bridget had almost toppled over.

"Sounds good," the words sounded slurred coming for Bridget's mouth and she plopped on her back fast asleep. Kuvira couldn't help but let out a laugh.

Teaching her earthbending might be difficult, but at least her student was willing to learn. Despite becoming brain dead after a brief discussion.


	6. Growing Pains

The Earth Empire Returns

Book 1: Friendship

Chapter 6: Growing Pains

It had been a tough journey, but the duo had managed to survive the desert. They were now approaching a small desert village, and Kuvira hoped they would be able to settle down for a day or two to get their bearings. Bridget who had lost energy had gained it back.

"Race ya to the town!" she called, as she lightly kicked her ostrich-horse to make it break into a run. Kuvira smiled but decided to humor the woman and had her own animal break into a trot.

"I win!" Bridget shouted, as her ostrich-horse passed the first building. Kuvira followed closely behind and frowned at Bridget's not so quiet entrance.

"We should be a little quieter," Kuvira cautioned, "We don't want to attract attention to ourselves." Bridget looked sheepish and inhaled a breath, making her cheeks puff out, as a sign she would keep quiet. It only managed to make Kuvira roll her eyes.

They rode into the town, and people would stop to glance at them, before they would go back to their business. "I'll get us the food and water, since I have the money," Kuvira said to Bridget, "Meet me at the local inn."

"Which one would that be?" Bridget asked.

"It will have a sign that says 'Inn'," Kuvira replied, dismounting her ostrich-horse and walking it by the reins into the market.

Bridget sighed but put on a smile. She would just follow the people. That's what she would do. People congregated at inns, so all she would have to do is find the building with a lot of people.

It didn't take long for her to find a building with a lot of people walking in and out. She tied Arrow to the post and stood near the building, waiting for Kuvira.

Kuvira wandered around the market place. She would have to find food that wouldn't spoil easily, so she went to the dried food area. "Excuse me sir, how much for the dried meats and vegetables?" Kuvira asked the salesman.

"Two hundred yuans for the meat, and one hundred and fifty yuans for the vegetables," he replied stiffly.

"Is that per or everything you have for sale," Kuvira replied, hoping that it was the latter.

"Per. I don't give stuff away!" he responded hotly. He glared at Kuvira, daring her to try and haggle with him. Kuvira sighed, but she put on a big smile.

Twenty minutes later Kuvira walked to the inn disheveled. She had pretty much intimidated the man and was able to get the dried meats and vegetables for a total of one hundred yuans. Now she had enough yuans to rent a room. She just needed to find Bridget.

She tied her ostrich-horse to the post and walked in. She didn't see Bridget's ostrich-horse and hoped that maybe they offered to put it in a stable, while she waited. Kuvira hoped that wouldn't cost more money. "Excuse me ma'am, but have you seen a young woman with brown hair and eyes. She wears weird clothes as well."

"No, I haven't," the woman replied, "I take it the both of you are wanting to rent a room?"

"Yes. One room with two beds please. We also have two ostrich-horses," Kuvira answered walking up to the counter.

"We don't have a stable to put them in, so you'll have to just keep them tied to the post," the woman responded, "That'll also be seventy five yuans for the room for one night. Is that okay?"

Kuvira dug out her money and paid the woman, "It'll be fine."

"Where you heading?" the woman asked as she showed Kuvira the room.

"East," Kuvira replied quickly, "To visit relatives."

"Well, hey there little lady," a man said. He was cherry faced and his steps were wobbly.

"Um, hello?" replied Bridget. She had been waiting for half an hour for Kuvira to show up. "Can I help you?"

The man chuckled before putting his arm around Bridget, "It's more of how I can help you." He then took a swig from a bottle in his hand. "Ah. You are too tense little lady. Why not have a drink?" he slurred.

"I'm not much of a drinker," Bridget replied delicately, removing the man's arm.

"Come on!" he exclaimed, "It'll be on me. Besides it'll help you relax."

"I really don't need to relax," Bridget answered trying to back away from the man. She was starting to suspect that she had not found the inn.

The man walked up to her this time grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close. "Sure you do. King Wu is making the Earth Kingdoms into a democracy! We are all screwed, so before that happens, you need to drink!"

Kuvira fed up with waiting walked around town, trying to find Bridget. She managed to find Arrow in front of the bar. She sighed and walked in. Kuvira wasn't surprised to find drunks passed out on the floor, and she had to walk over some of them, before she saw Bridget unsteadily walking up to her.

"Hey Kuvira my man!" she slurred completely wasted.

"How much have you had?" Kuvira asked stepping out of the way as another drunk passed out next to her feet.

Bridget seemed to think about it for a long time, "Not a whole lot. This kind gentleman gave me a couple shot glasses. Said it was good for relaxation." She motioned her hand towards the passed out man.

"It was really good. I'd never had alcohol that tasted that good before," she replied. "Back home in the church we had to sip some of the alcohol, but of course we believe it's turned into the blood of Christ, but either way it don't taste all that well."

"Right," Kuvira answered, taking the bottle of alcohol away from Bridget and setting it on the bar. "I've rented us a room. We should get there." She began to drag the giggly Bridget out of the bar.

"I also heard that the change to democracy ain't going to well," Bridget started up, as Kuvira helped Bridget walk to the inn. She had also grabbed Arrow's reins. "Sounds like home. Democracy sucks!"

Kuvira found this news to be disturbing, but she entertained Bridget as they walked down the road. She was also confused by Bridget's last statement. Was she from Republic City? Her clothes still didn't make much sense.

"You know, I waited half an hour for you," Bridget slurred, as they walked into the rented room. "I guess I didn't find the inn huh? Still that was awesome! The drink was good, I feel good, you look good."

"Of course Bridget," Kuvira replied, helping the drunk take her shoes off. "I told you the sign that said 'inn'."

Bridget busted out laughing almost kicking Kuvira in the face, "I can't read no Japanese or Chinese. Whatever. I only read English." She plopped on the bed finally allowing Kuvira to get her comfortable on the mattress. It left the former dictator very confused.

"Bridget where are you from?" Kuvira couldn't help but ask.

"America! The home of the free! Free my ass," Bridget slurred tiredly. "I...am...a citizen...of the...United States of America! Because Amurica!" She weakly pumped a fist into the air before completely passing out.

This information left Kuvira even more confused than ever. She had never heard of such a nation, but now it made sense with her name. She would ask Bridget more about it tomorrow. She knew that privacy was important, but now she her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"This is why I never wanted to get drunk," moaned Bridget in the morning. She was green faced and holding her head in hands, trying to relieve the pain pounding in her head.

Kuvira crossed her arms and decided to find out more about the Government, before she found out more about Bridget. "Speaking of being drunk you told me the Government is going downhill with King Wu. Do you know what is happening?"

"Ugh. Not much. Just that the transition from monarchy to democracy ain't working so well," Bridget replied. She lurched forwards but managed to not vomit. "Ugh, why do people enjoy getting drunk, I won't ever know."

"Was that your first time getting drunk?" Kuvira asked amazed. She had pegged Bridget for the partying type.

Bridget looked up at Kuvira like she was crazy, "What? Do you think I like having hangovers? I can barely deal with my wisdom teeth and suspected cavity let alone a headache that is directly penetrating my pain nerves. I also happen to be a hater to the vomiting."

Kuvira let out a small chuckle. Bridget was known for being cranky in the morning, or when her teeth were bothering her. It seemed that Kuvira would have to tread carefully around her if she was in pain in general.

"It's not funny," Bridget moaned pathetically. Kuvira would have liked to say otherwise, but she held her tongue as her companion moaned in agony. "When do we have to leave?"

"Sometime this morning," Kuvira replied, "I wasn't expecting a certain someone to get drunk last night. How could you not read the sign that said 'Bar'?" Kuvira waited for a response to that, but she never got one.

Bridget wasn't looking at Kuvira, so Kuvira tried a different approach. "So, you're a citizen of the United States of America. Apparently you are both patriotic and not so patriotic with what you said last night. Kind of the contradiction sort aren't you?"

Bridget was now blushing madly, but Kuvira continued on, "But there is no 'Amurica' as you put it on the map. So if you're telling the truth, how did you end up in the Earth Kingdoms?"

Kuvira heard Bridget sigh, before she stood up, using the wall as support. "I don't know okay? You were never supposed to know that stuff," Bridget whispered, but Kuvira caught every word. "All I know is that one day, I was cleaning my room back home, then a blinding green and yellow light covered my vision. I felt like I was falling. I saw things, as I fell. It kinda felt like I was living Alice in Wonderland, but there was no rabbit."

Kuvira listened in silence amazed at the story she was hearing. "I think I saw a whale swimming in the sky at some point. I don't know. I just remember landing in the desert. I found a town a few days later. Two men jumped me, and I did that bending thing, but they were going to force me to work with them. I stole their ostrich-horse and built that small farm in the meadow later, then I met you."

Bridget stopped talking but was now putting on her shoes. Kuvira gathered her own things. She noticed her journal and remembered that Bridget couldn't read this world's language.

"How are speaking this language?" Kuvira asked now looking at Bridget. She could speak it but not read it. It didn't add up.

"Hell if I know," Bridget replied grumpily, "I know I've been speaking a different language. I can switch back to my own anytime I want. It's like talking in tongues. I guess I owe Rebecca an apology, though I doubt it has anything to do with the Spirit of the Lord coming upon me."

Kuvira now had more questions to ask than what had been answered. She sighed but continued to clean the room of their stuff and get ready to move on. It wasn't long, before they were out on the road.

"I can teach you," Kuvira said to Bridget, when they had stopped for lunch. They were slowly leaving the desert behind them, and Kuvira noticed that Bridget was relishing the feel of a cooler environment.

"Teach me what?" Bridget asked, taking a bite from the dried vegetable.

"How to read and write this world's language," Kuvira responded. She took out her journal and flipped to a random blank page. She wrote down 'My name is' before showing Bridget. "That means 'My name is'," Kuvira explained, "Since there are no characters for your name, I left that blank, but I think this would be a good start."

"Then I should have some kind of codename!" Bridget exclaimed happily, "I know my name sounds weird to others, so I can introduce myself with this codename. It'll also allow a means for me to write a name down."

"That sounds like a good idea," Kuvira replied, "Do you have any ideas?"

"Well my name means strength and honor," Bridget responded, "But you know more about Earth Kingdom names than I do. You pick one. I'd love anything you picked!"

Kuvira chuckled, "I don't doubt that." She then began to seriously think of a name. There were quite a few names that Bridget could use that would mean the same thing as her real name did, but she couldn't see herself addressing Bridget with those names. Then again, Bridget said she would love any name she picked.

"How about the name Yenay?" Kuvira asked looking at Bridget. "It means 'She who loves'." Bridget seemed to think over the name.

"I love it!" she replied. "How do you write it?"

Kuvira then took the journal back before writing down the new name. She handed it back to Bridget who then took Kuvira's pen and practiced writing the characters. As she practiced, Kuvira would occasionally add other common words and phrases for Bridget to study and practice.

"Now Bridget," Kuvira said pointing to the character on the right, "that one means 'inn'."


End file.
